


Private Show

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, NSFW drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl





	Private Show

As a woman who had recently inherited both power and a great deal of money, Haru had little to no intention of sticking with tradition. She knew that if her father knew what she was doing – how she was living her life, that he would turn in his grave. 

Haru wanted to live as a free woman who was attached to no man for their own personal gain. Much like her own Persona in her previous life, Haru did away with the one whom she was bound to marry and kept a close friend as a lover. 

Akira was such a loving and supportive friend. He fed her hidden chaotic nature and the dark ideas she often kept to herself due to polite society.  
Tonight, she planned on rewarding him for being such a loyal lover. Inviting him to her private dance studio within her home, she ensured that there was a comfortable chair for him to sit on – one of her leather seats that were once in her bedroom, leaned against a wall. For many nights now she has been practicing her dancing and even had a stripper pole installed. 

Wearing nothing more than black four-inch heels, a bikini and a black and white striped crop top – music started to play in the background as she gave him a show. Her legs wrapped around the pole as her back bent backward, allowing him a glimpse of her cleavage as she tilted her head back. A playful grin crept over her lips as she did a quick twirl around the pole before moving down to crawl on her knees. 

Slowly she crawled towards him, running her fingers up the length of either of his legs. She could tell by that slick grin he gave her that he was enjoying the show.  
Haru made her way to his lap and straddled him with ease. As she sat on him, she could feel him running his fingers along her lower back. The scars that once riddled her skin due to Sugimura’s abuse were fading rather well. The only marks that remained on her were near her neck and her ass cheeks. However, there was a difference with those marks.

Haru received them out of love from Akira through their lovemaking. His love bites and rough handprints on her skin made her feel alive…and to a point, loved. When they were first together, she was nervous and almost didn’t have the courage to reach out to him. There were so many scars that riddled her body due to her abusive ex. From time to time he did come around but he didn’t dare touch her. Not after the humiliation she and Akira put him through.

After that incident, Haru had to actually pull Akira to the side and confess what had been happening between her and Sugimura. The man not only dared to blackmail her, but he would force her into various sexual positions and treated her like a rag doll the whole time. It would be because of this that she only knows about rough sex. This obviously pissed off Akira and he held no regrets for his actions. It was also on this day that he promised to not treat her as rough as Sugimura – not unless she asked for it.

Oh, and did she. On occasion, she would even beg for it. Unlike Sugimura, Akira made her feel loved. His marks were special to her. It showed her that he trusted her enough that she could handle a little tough love and wasn’t a China Doll. Akira made her feel desired when the world turned on her and forgot about her needs.  
Thankfully, he didn’t forget her. Haru was happy to please him whenever he came over, which was nearly every time. Often times he would tease her for her high libido, which would lead her to pout and sulk. It wasn’t something she could control. She pointed the blame to the medication she had to take; which messed with her hormones.

At least the first couple of times he apologized and he smothered her in kisses. Now, if he did that? She would just give him the cold shoulder if he wanted to touch or be near her. Thankfully, he had learned his lesson and didn’t tease her anymore. Akira knew better than to taunt the Okumura heiress in her own home.  
Haru leaned close to Akira, whispering into his ear, inquiring if he enjoyed the show. He held her hips a little tighter, bucking his tight pants into her as he groaned into her ear. As a reply, he asked her what she thought, resulting in her moaning softly, grinding her hips back into him.

She loved how he was able to be turned on by a short dance routine. He was so cute when he gave her that hungry look. She closed the distance between them, diving head first into an oh so familiar pool of sin. Haru could feel him slither his firm hands slide down her hips and grope her ass, pulling her closer to him. The action caused her to purr against his lips.

Braving her jitters that faintly remained, her tongue rolled against him, daring to claim him for herself – even if it was just for tonight. But her beloved Joker wasn’t going to have any of that. He pulled away from her and lifted her up from their seat. Keeping a firm grip on her ass, he pressed her back against one of the many mirrored walls. 

Seeing them together in a mirror across the room caused a trail of shivers to trail down her spine. Smirking back at him, she dared to taunt her lover of how ease they were riled up from just one of her kisses and how he couldn’t do the same to her. This challenge was surprisingly taken seriously. It seemed that she struck a chord with him. Haru watched as he tore her top off in half. The silk material loosely clung to her pale arms. 

That wasn’t important though. Her mouth went agape as he grasped both of her breasts. Having been lovers for barely four months, one would think that he caught on to the things that made her weak to the knees. Akira seemed to be a hell of a quick learner. He knew that her breasts were one of her sensitive spots.  
So when tongue flicked against the bud of her left nipple while he continued to fondle her breasts, she was writhing under him, breathing heavily.

“I-I take it back..! A-Akiiiraa..oh please..don’t..don’t tease me..!” 

Such words were disregarded as he continued his assault on her breasts. Suckling the tender flesh, leaving his own mark before granting the other breast the same treatment. Possessive growling between the nipping and the flick of his tongue were enough to drive her mad. Her hair quickly became quite the mess against the mirrored wall. She held her trembling fingers in his hair as she writhed under him. By the time he was finished, she had two new marks and soiled garments. Akira, on the other hand, wore the largest shit-eating grin.

To rub her defeat in her face, he slowly moved a hand against her moist garments as he whispered seductively into her ear, muttering words that told her how he thought she could keep herself together longer. She never failed to get wet when he teased her breasts though.

Biting her bottom lip, she hung her head a little, grumbling how she was wrong. Unfortunately, he wanted to prolong her torture and pressed further, demanding that she was a little louder. Groaning under her breath, she practically screamed that she was wrong before demanding to end his teasing. She was secretly thankful that he lowered her and turned Haru around, letting her hold onto the bar as he took pleasure in both undressing and pleasuring his Empress.


End file.
